


Missing Miss Tulip

by iDuckFics



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tulip isn't actually in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics
Summary: One-One throws a "birthday party" for himself, but he quickly notices someone is missing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Missing Miss Tulip

One-One was feeling super excited. Well, his glad side was anyway. His sad side was feeling pessimistic as usual. He was inspired by various passengers to create a “birthday party” for himself on the train, and he was picking out who he should invite.

“I can’t possibly invite everyone to the party. There are infinite denizens on the train, and I can’t print infinite invitations” said Sad-One.

“There are still plenty of denizens I _can_ invite, though. Randall, that guy from the Crystal Car, Aloysius II, Khaki Bottoms, the toad, can’t forget my furry corgi friend Atticus, Alan Dracula, wait, should we invite Amelia?” replied Glad-One.

“I’m having this party in the engine, letting Amelia back in there is too big of a risk.”

“How about the Apex?”

“No, they’re too big of a risk as well.”

“Wait, there’s one very important person I forgot. Miss Tulip!”

“But I can’t invite Miss Tulip! She’s off the train!”

“Can’t I just put her back on the train, just this once?”

“No, that’s against the rules because she does not have any problems.”

“What about the foil Tulip?”

“She’s off the train, too.”

* * *

One-One had mostly forgotten about the dilemma once the day of the party came, but as he saw all the guests enter, he just felt like there was someone missing. By the time Atticus decided to come over to One-One to talk to him about what had happened since they last seen each other, the little ball was whimpering.

“What’s the matter, One-One?” asked the corgi. “I thought you’d be pretty happy at your own birthday party.”

“It’s nothing” said Sad-One. “We’re all going to die of old age some day.”

“I don’t think it’s that, you seem even sadder than usual.”

Sad-One sighed. “It’s Miss Tulip. I really miss being by her side and having her as company. She’s still my favorite passenger I’ve ever met.”

“I also really miss Tulip, One-One. She seemed quite impulsive at first, but I always trusted her because I knew on the inside she was a really great person.”

“I knew you’d understand, Atticus. You helped her on her journey, too. But does anyone else understand?”

Alan Dracula had been listening to the entire conversation. Being a deer, he could not speak, but a denizen of the train, he still understood the feeling of missing a beloved passenger. He still remembers the memories he had of Tulip’s reflection giving him lots of love, and being a helper to her and Jesse in return. He decided to do what he often would let MT do when she got sad and came over to One-One and Atticus to let them pet him.

“You understand, Alan Dracula” Glad-One said as he combed the deer’s fur. “You’re one of the most ambitious projects I ever made”.

“Remember One-One, just because Tulip isn’t here with you right now doesn’t mean she’s forgotten about you. She still has all those memories from being on the train, and she’s probably still thinking about you every day” said Atticus.

“You’re right” said Glad-One. “Tulip would never forget her time here. That’s the whole reason the train exists. Tulip probably wouldn’t be as great of a person if it weren’t for us and the train.”


End file.
